I Think We're Alone Now
by Avie Raze
Summary: Kaname/Zero Yaoi Boy X Boy I do not own any of the characters but the story is mine. This is also my first story so be nice citicism is fine but make sure it’s constructive.
1. I Think We're Alone Now

"I think we're alone now" his voice just barely a whisper as he took a step into the musky room. This wasn't supposed to be happening and if he had anything to do about it he would have just found a book to tell him about this blood bond stuff but apparently that didn't make for good reading.

"Zero what could you possibly need?" Kaname questioned as he surveyed the dusty room. It was completely bare not a single thing in the empty space but it looked as though it may have been servant courters. After taking in the room he focused his stare on Zero.

"And why would it be imperative that we be alone?" he asked fixing Zero with quite a stare. Though, he thought, there is good reason to avoid being alone with Zero. His smell alone was enough to make Kaname suffocate in a splendid sort of euphoria.

Zero snorted at him; of course they had to be alone for this conversation this blood bond had to be the reason for his newly acquired dreams. The ones of Kuran buried to the hilt in his bum pounding away until Zero wakes up covered in sweat and sticky sheets and his pride thoroughly throttled.

"Explain the blood bond to me." He demanded looking up slightly to stare the Vampire in the eye.

Kaname looked down at him, so this was what he wanted to talk about and why they had to be alone for it. "Well what do you want to know?" he said in a monotonous voice as he stared unconcerned.

"Well just tell me everything."

"Zero there is far too much to explain at once, tell me specifically what you want to know."

Zero thought about exactly what he wanted to know which lead him back to the dream he had, had last night which unfortunately lead to his face being kissed by the sweetest redness on his cheeks.

Kaname studied Zeros face and a smirk rose to his lips. This was going to be fun. Kaname took a step closer to Zero who was staring deeply into the wooden floor.

"What could you possibly need to know that would have you pulling me into deserted bedrooms and acting like an embarrassed school girl?" Kaname asked amused at the way Zero's cheeks darkened at the comment.

Zero clenched his fists and stared defiantly up at the bloodsucker how dare he call him a school girl? "Tell me about the damn blood bond."

"That wasn't a specific question Zero" He said with a seductive edge to his voice the intoxicating sent of Zero was setting him off and suddenly all Kaname wanted was too see that flushed face frustrated over something other than teasing comments.

Fire flared into Zero's eyes as he looked Kaname dead in the eyes and made a growling noise deep in his chest. That was all Kaname needed and Zero was pinned to the wall. Kaname tightly clasped both his hands together in one of his securing them above Zero's head.

Kaname leaned his head down "You really want to know how the blood bond works?"

Zero's flushed face went as red as a tomato moving all the way to his ears his brows knit together as he attempted to suppress the shudder that was threatening to flutter down his spine. He shook his head slightly as he reminded himself that this was the worst situation to be in considering he could no longer trust his owns body's reactions.

"Kuran what the hell do you think you're doing?" Zero attempted to pull his arms out of the vice like grip.

"Why Zero I'm telling you about the blood bond or I'm about to once you tell me," the pureblood leaned closer to Zero the fabrics of their shirts touching and a warm breath exhaled into Zero's ear, "exactly what you want to know" his tone was whispery and this time Zero couldn't stop the shudder that racked its way down his spine.

Kaname's once barely noticeable smirk had become pronounced on his face when he felt the shudder go down Zero's spine. His eyes gleamed with a sort of predatory glee as he looked at Zero's bright red face his eyes tightly shut as he tried with all his might to control his body.


	2. Untouched

**Of Heaven and Hell- **Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed and because I don't want to torture EvilAngelofHeavenandHell any more here is the next chapter

* * *

"Kaname g-get off!" Zero squirmed in his grip desperately trying to maintain some of his pride which was slowly being decimated.

"You wanted to know about blood bonds didn't you so let me show you." Kaname said pushing their pelvises together allowing for arousals to meet and sending shivers up Kaname's back. Zero gasped and threw his head back as he lost all sense of reason. Kaname smirked at this reaction and adjusted his hips causing Zero to gasp again as his eyes rolled back into his head, Zero's lips parted as he attempted to regain his breathing rate.

"See a blood bond once completely formed it heightens the desires between the bond holders." He explained his smirk growing as Zero's face reddened further when he said desires.

Kaname leaned down to Zero's ear whispering, "But the bond can't create it can only…..enhance." Kaname blew warm breath into Zero's ear causing the other to form goose bumps all over his neck.

Everything in Zero's body was concentrated on a certain vampire breathing heavily in his ear. He had to clear the fog in his head somehow he pushed his pelvis back further against the wall so he could clear his mind of the pleasure that consumed his every thought.

"That doesn't make sense saying that means that you had an attraction to me before the blood bond and that I …….had an umm……………..attraction to you too. Which I didn't and I don't!" Zero tried to reason. It didn't make any sense he didn't have these feelings before did he? He wouldn't believe this his eyes gleamed with defiance.

"Hmmmm" Kaname chuckled deeply in his throat Zero being difficult who would have thought? Kaname using the hand that was pinning Zero's wrists to the wall snaked its way around Zero's lower back and pushed their arousals together again all defiance in Zero's eyes was reduced to pure desire. Kaname had full control over everything that was happening.

"Your body doesn't quit agree with that notion." He whispered trailing his lips down until they caressed along the side of Zero's neck enjoying the way the blood pumped furiously inside his body. God did he want to own this being to know that he wouldn't survive if he ever left. He wanted to consume this boys every thought. He wanted Zero to belong to him and he wanted Zero to want to belong to him he wanted it unlike anything he's ever desired before and he was going to get what he wanted. Kaname licked the clean bare neck beneath his lips. Zero's very essence was addictive and he didn't want anyone to be able to share in it. He slowly trailed his teeth up the side of Zero's neck and he was about to bite down not to suck blood but rather to leave a mark his mark when they both felt the presence of another vampire. Kaname smiled giving one last lick to his desires neck before backing away.

"I'd close your mouth if I were you." Kaname stated with a smirk as Zero glared at him while fixing his shirt and stomping out the door before Ichijo could even open the door. Ichijo stared after the angry hunter then looked to Kaname who had an impassive face on.

"Kaname class is about to begin are you ready?" Ichijo asked happily despite the questions running rampant in his head.

"Yes let's be off" Kaname said exiting the room and walking down the hall the hunter had just gone down Kaname let a smirk find its way to his lips as he walked before returning to his impassive look as Ichijo met his stride even if it was a little behind him.

Zero was outside with Yuuki waiting for the night class students to come out. He was a late to help Yuuki because he figured he should compose himself. The girls were less rowdy than normal considering the extremely dark aura surrounding Zero. The large doors opened and the night class students came out striding in front as always was Kaname but Zero had already decided not to look at the pureblood until he was sure he wouldn't blush like a school girl but he did feel the purebloods stare on him as he was walking. Zero subconsciously touched his neck where the pureblood a few moments ago had licked causing the pureblood to smirk and for Zero's cheeks to be dusted with pink for a moment before yelling at the annoying girls to step back. Zero was pissed.

Zero began to patrol the grounds as normal trying to make sure that no one got out of order and to make sure all of the day class girl and the occasional boy were in their places. After the first two times circling Zero was thoroughly bored and decided to sit in a tree for the rest of the time no one was coming out here especially after the mood he was in. So he sat in the tree staring up at the moon and the stars. Zero attempted sorting through the scene that happened in that bare room. As he thought about it he couldn't help but see that the pureblood may be right. If he was going to be honest to himself he would say he at least had some sort of attraction to the pureblood his power his strength but at the time he didn't think that it was a _sexual_ attraction he thought it was more of envy. He never denied that the pureblood was attractive physically but his cool demeanor and the way that he saw him as only an Ex-human or Yuuki's protector didn't exactly sit well with him but physically he guessed he was attracted to him. He didn't have any problem with gays he wasn't that way love who ever the hell you want but he didn't think he was gay he had never been attracted to a guy before well if he was going to be completely honest like he was trying to be then he would have to say that he hadn't really been attracted to anyone. Yuuki was more of a sister and there weren't really any other people he liked. Damn why did life have to be so complicated?


	3. You Had a Bad Day

This was so fucking stupid. Here he was in Kaien's office with Yagari-sensei and some guys from the hunter association. He didn't know what he was here for if the association was going to try to kill him they had another thing coming. Zero stood stiffly focusing his dark stare at the men from the association his senses were kicked into overdrive as he tried to figure out what they were here for. He clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt to calm his racing senses so he wouldn't act impulsively.

Calm down Zero. You far out match them in skill anyways, Zero thought to himself as he took a deep silent breath letting the stress leave him replaced rather with a cool unimpressed demeanor.

"So what do you guys want?" Yagari-sensei finally asked when the silence had gone on long enough. Three men stood beside Kaien's desk shifting uncomfortably at the annoyed question. They were all dressed in black business suites matched with black skinny ties one was wearing thin glasses that were shaped as squares he stood in the middle and clearly being the leader he felt it necessary to step forward and explain their reason for intruding.

"My name is Kin" he explained calmly before gesturing to his right "This is Jiro" he then gestured to his left "and this is Shima" he took a slight pause noticing the impatient looks before continuing,"Well as you know the association president has been killed and thus we are out of leadership. No one knows what to do anymore. No one is giving orders and it seems to have thrown the hunter community into absolute chaos. Our peaceful relationship with the higher up vampires has been strained as well because of our weaker numbers they look down on us and questions have been raised whether or not we are a threat to them any more and if rather they should just kill us off and then take the world. We realize that the pure blood that resides within these walls would not like that too happen because he is a pacifist but there is only so much that he can do. We need to find ourselves a strong leader and then we can begin to re-establish ourselves. And we must do it quickly." He spoke in an emotionless tone despite the pessimism of his words.

"What does this have to do with me?" Zero finally asked clearly annoyed that he was being pulled out of class to hear the complaints of some idiot who probably had, had some mission to kill him, it seemed most in the association had.

"It has everything to do with you!" The one to the right of the glasses man, what was his name again, hiro...tiro....biro....no no......Jiro that was it Zero thought too himself.

"What do you mean" Cross asked looking suspiciously at the representatives. He folded his arms across his desk looking far more serious then Zero had seen him in a while.

"Well our leader needs to be a strong vampire hunter as well as having the ability to appease the vampires. We would have asked Cross-sama but we already know that's a lost cause. So we thought Yagari-sama may be a good choice but it seems many nobles are angry with you over this or that and then we came to Zero. He has killed a pure blood vampire and he himself is a vampire which should make the noble vampires happy. He's the perfect candidate." Jiro spoke trying to convince the audience before him. It didn't go well.

"No" was Zero's only comment before walking out of the office he was late to help Yuuki and he was done hearing that absurdity. The door slammed after him and the sound of his stomping feet echoed off of the wall.

"There is no way Zero-kun can refuse the association council has already decided if he does refuse they will kill him." The representative said as he watched Zero go.

"So tell me what this would entail Zero to do?" Yagari asked clearly not liking the idea.

"Well he would still be able to attend Cross academy as he is being prepared by you and Cross-sama to become president and when he graduates he will come and become association president. He just signs off on missions and attempts to keep the peace between us and the vampires. In the mean time while he's being trained to take over completely he will still be called on to do some president things like signing off on missions and attending events between us and the noble vampires but nothing too difficult." Kin explained in a logical sort of tone that made all of what he was saying clear simple...easy. It wasn't though and everyone noticed it that way but better not to allow your voice betray the complexity of the situation.

"No way Zero's going to accept this" Yagari said as he walked out as well. The door closing much more silently than when Zero left.

Cross sighed this was not good. Rubbing his temples he asked if there was anything else the represenatitives need they responded no simply saying that they had other business to attend to.

* * *

"Everyone step back." Zero growled out and all the girls took one giant step back. Zero's aura oozed anger and frustration the night class that had been walking by when they all turned to look at Zero. A soft wind caught Zero's hair causing them to sway in the wind.

"Ne, Zero-kun why so angry today?" Aido asked in his overly cheery voice which clearly only made Zero more angry Hanabusa shrank back. Kaname cocked an eyebrow Zero hadn't been this mad even after their little session earlier that week.

"Piss off Aido." Zero growled out as he turned back to the now complaining girls.

"How dare you say that to our Idol" they screeched in unison at him holding up there signs and yelling some more at him. God the headache pulsing behind Zero's head really made him want to slaughter someone.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you all STEP BACK AND SHUT UP!" Zero yelled at the obnoxious girls clearly he was wearing thin on patience why didn't those annoying girls see that.

Shock reverberated through the entire area as they all did what they were told even the night class looked slightly shocked.

"Stop staring at me" Zero sneered at everyone before stomping off to patrol the grounds but before he left. "Everyone back to your dorms" he ordered and no one dared to disobey this order. The night class continued down to their classes getting ready for another long boring night.

"How dare Kiryuu tell me to "piss off"" Aido exclaimed as he imitated Zero's angry tone. The other night class students ignored his whinning Kain being the only one to bother responding to Aido

"Well clearly Kiryuu was in a bad mood and you just fed it by taunting him like that" he said reffering to the sarcastic tone Aido had taken with Zero as well as calling him Zero-kun which would piss anyone off to be addressed so informally as though they were good friends.

"Still that doesn't explain why he had the look of murder on his face." Aido said as they made their way up to their classroom. As everyone entered the room Kaname made his retreat.

"I will be right back" was all he said in order to placitate the other students. Kaname was also wondering what had Zero strung so tight. Kaname didn't quite understand why he was wondering about the other the bond should only just be a physical one. Well he had already admitted to himself that he was attracted to Zero but he hadn't been aware that it had gone deep enough to care about the ex-human or maybe, more likely, he was going to Zero because Zero so tightly strung would be much funner than a cool calm and collected Zero especially for what Kaname had in store for the ex-human.


	4. I Know the Feeling

**Of Heaven and Hell-** Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update I had finals as well as a very big research project due which I got screwed on anyways

Thanks for all the reviews I love getting them external motivation is very helpful

* * *

Zero was currently walking through the woods hoping the earthy smells would consolidate his thoughts so he could store them away for another time. Though it seemed a useless endeavor considering his thoughts were raging. Yuuki should be in her dorm by now Zero thought to himself in an attempt at self distraction he had told her to go back considering she had a big test the next day and would need to study. He assured her that he would take care of everything and had sent her on her way. He was hoping that this way he would find some semblance of peace. A warm breeze caressed Zero's skin reminding him to forget, he eagerly relaxed into the soothing warm that was a springtime breeze. Plopping himself under a large tree he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The darkness of the night helping to coax his thoughts away when they finally ceased their constant worry and his muscles relaxed he took a deep breath and let himself be absorbed in the serenity.

Kaname had reached into the bond and was currently trying to locate his bond mate which led him to the threshold of the woods. Sniffing the air he caught Zero's intoxicating scent and with inhumane speed he made his way to his prey. When the prince reached his destination he stood a few yards away so as to not arouse the relaxed perfect. His breathing was steady, Kaname noted, not enough so as to indicate sleep but he was in the borderlands which was most likely why the hunter hadn't sprung up with his gun drawn. Kaname took a step toward the boy but was halted by a voice that took him a little off guard.

"What are you doing here Kuran?" the voice asked annoyed that his peace was disturbed his eyes lazily opening half way giving his face a passive submissive expression.

Zero was surprised himself in a few ways one that Kaname was able to get so close without him noticing and because he had no itch to go for his gun in fact Kaname's presence was fascinatingly calming something which even Yuuki could not accomplish.

Kaname smirked sensing the hunter was still in a relaxed mood and not about to try and fight with him. Though he had wished that the hunter would be raging from whatever was bugging him so Kaname could put his plan into action but the current aura the hunter was letting of was far more intriguing.

Zero's curiosity peaked when he saw the smirk on the pureblood's face. Sitting up straighter against the tree trunk he eyed the other suspiciously.

"I came to look for you," Kaname's voice came off like silk entrancing the hunter for a moment until he registered the words and threw a questioning look in the prince's direction.

"And why would you do that?" Zero asked while getting up from his sitting position. This meeting was odd already and Zero wanted to be ready for whatever the pureblood had in store for him.

Kaname noticed the slight tense in the perfect's shoulders as he stood in front of him. "I wanted to know why you were angry earlier." Kaname's voice was innocent though it was laced with traces of something else which cause the hunter to tense even more. Kaname was hiding something.

"It's none of your business blood sucker." Zero said turning to walk further into the forest when a rush of air past him and strong arms encased him in an embrace.

"It is my business when my bond _mate_ is upset about something" he spoke right next to Zero's ears puffing warm breath into the perfect's ear. Zero shivered at the intimate contact and blushed at the word mate.

"And who said I was your mate or even yours to begin with?" Zero questioned clearly frustrated with the idea. He was not a possession. The simple thought made Zero's mind rush with worries and disgust as well as a deep rooted fear that drove him to struggle against the pureblood.

"I did." Kaname stated quickly turning Zero around in his arms and pushing him to the ground a hand behind the boy's head to cushion the fall. Kaname straddled Zero and hovered over him both hands on either side of the boy's head. Wide eyes stared up at Kaname with a mixture of curiosity and….fear.

Zero quickly brought himself back to his senses and swung his fist in the direction of Kaname's face hoping to knock the pureblood off him. His fist was caught an inch away from its target. Kaname's smirk widened at the boys action and the confusion that swept across the perfect's face. Zero struggled against the purebloods grip on his arm that was increasingly stronger as he forced Zero's arm to the side of his head effectively pinning it there. The fear sat heavily in Zero's chest as he could feel his pride and dignity teetering on the edge readying to be shattered.

"Kaname get off me." Zero spoke a scowl breaking out across his face as he made eye contact with the vampire above him.

"Not even if you begged but you can go ahead and try." Kaname spoke lust slipping like venom in his tone. Lowering his face to the scowling boy beneath him and capturing his lips in a powerful kiss successfully dominating the boy beneath him. The boy began to struggle in an attempt to pull the pureblood off of him. One of the perfect's hands found its way to his shoulder and pushed against the pureblood hoping to create enough space in between so that he could move just an inch. Succeeding hd twisted his head managing to end the kiss his fingers tightly gripped in the pureblood's shirt as he attempted to regain his breathing his face contorting into that of confusion and hurt. A light blush dusting his cheek bones as he attempted to compose himself before he looked the king in the eyes. His hand tightened its grip on the pureblood's shirt searching for something to hold him together.

"Zero" the pureblood spoke up concerned with the way the proud hunter was acting, acting as though he was breaking and just barely holding on. Zero cringed.

"Just SHUT UP!" Zero burst squeezing his eyes shut before his voice slid into a soft whisper, "just stop messing with me" "—Zero…" "No, just leave me alone." Zero's voice held such pain and confusion as he pushed the pureblood off of him and took off running back into the woods leaving Kaname shocked in his wake.


	5. Song in my Head

Zero didn't go to class the next day the mere thought of seeing that conceded pureblood was enough to make him want to vomit. So, he faked an illness, not that it took that much just thinking of the 'almighty king' made his face flush so hot that it could pass off as a fever. His face flushed with anger, only anger, he refused to admit it to being any other emotion. So, he took the day off and snuck off campus to go for a little shopping. He may be a vampire but he liked to attempt to keep some part of his humanity intact.

Roaming through the old town, he made his way to the grocery store to pick up some food. The store was filled with people; women and young children, mostly. Chattering filled the air, but it was more or less white noise to Zero, who closed himself out to the entire world. The white noise also helped keep his own thoughts at bay.

Rolling up his sleeves, to ensure, on the off chance that he walk by a free sample stand, he wouldn't have to worry about staining his pristine white shirt, he grabbed a basket for himself and continued to make his way down the aisles. Grabbing a few apples, some peanut butter, bread, and skim milk he made his way to the cash register. Staring blankly at the smiling cashier, he paid for his items. He didn't even waste his time scowling at the women for taking so long checking out such few items.

Zero exited the store bags in hand. He calmly stepped into the afternoon air just as a strong wind gusted by, catching his hair and blowing it into his eyes. It caused him temporary blindness. While he was disabled, a mother with a crying baby in her cart and a cell phone on her ear bumped into his exposed forearm.

A sharp nail cut lightly through his skin. Blood beaded to the on his skin and the smell o fit hit him hard. Though, it only caused him a slight amount of annoyance as he gave the mother a hard glare.

Getting off her cell phone, the mother fumbled with apologies and asked him if he was alright. Zero assured her that it was only a small cut and that he would be fine. Shaking his head at her, as she continued to apologize, Zero walked away rolling his eyes slightly as she gave him returned to her phone call. Zero made his way towards school, turning into an alley way - a short cut he knew. Glancing down, he readjusted his fingers around the handle of his bag. Returning his gaze to the end of the alley his hunter senses pulsed behind his eyes as he noticed the silhouette of a figure that had not been there before.

The figure elegantly approached Zero in a manner that could only be one person, or rather, vampire, for that matter. Glaring at the figure he turned and began to hurry off in the opposite direction, heading back from where he entered. He gripped his grocery bag so tightly that he dug his nails into the palm of his hand.

All he had wanted was one day away from the vampire. Was that so much to ask for?

"Zero, why is it that I scent your blood?" Kaname asked, stopping Zero in his tracks.  
"Hn, I may not be a doll but I can still get hurt in everyday life, Kuran," Zero spat out at the pureblood furiously before continuing to head out the alley way, away from the pureblood.

Kaname frowned at Zero's retreating form with annoyance spreading across his features. The boy should learn not to treat him in such a manner. Kaname used his vampire abilities to appear before Zero, forcing the hunter to acknowledge his presence as well as stop him. Zero scowled. It was the only thing he could think of to do, albeit a childish course of action, he turned and began to walk the other way again. Any way was fine with him as long as it led away from the arrogant pureblood that he couldn't seem to get away from. Kaname has had it with this childish dance. He grabbed Zero's forearm noticing the slight wetness to it. Bringing the arm to his face he tugged Zero's entire form closer to his body in order to check what he could clearly smell as blood.

"What the hell Kuran? Go harass someone else." Zero growled out looking at the pureblood that had just caused him to drop his bag.

Kaname brought Zero's forearm up to his eyes before adjusting his hold on the arm. He turned it so that he could inspect the small cut. By pressing the flesh near the small wound, a small droplet of blood formed and trickled down Zero's arm towards the junction of his forearm and lower arm. The smell was intoxicatingly sweet with just a hint of metallic bitterness, which did nothing to reduce Kaname's desire for it. Zero stared curiously at the pureblood who seemed transfixed with his arm. Kaname shifted the hunter's arm before moving his lips closer to his skin. Zero's eyes widened and he attempted to pull out of Kaname's grasp, which only held on tighter.

A pink tongue darted out of the soft lips to catch the drop of blood before it slipped onto Zero's clothes. Zero squeezed his eyes shut as Kaname dragged his tongue along Zero's forearm before finding his final destination. The cut was minor, which was why the hunter probably didn't take notice of it much, but Kaname knew that it would sting by the least. Thus, he decided to step up the healing process and drew his tongue against the scratch.

Zero shivered as he felt a sting that he didn't even know was there retreat to a dull tingle. Kaname withdrew his tongue from Zero's sweet skin, though it had taken quite a bit of self control. He stared at the confused hunter who had snapped his eyes open to stare at him. After he collected himself Zero yanked himself away from the pureblood.

"What was that for?" Zero all but hissed at Kaname.

"Kiryuu, whether you wish to recognize it or not, you are my bond mate. That makes you mine. And I always take care of what is mine." Kaname stated,  
smiling at the hunter who had an embarrassed expression on his face.

"You think that just because we're 'bond mates' that allows you possession over me. I'm not your toy or pet. Bond mate or not, you don't own me." Zero picked up his bag and continued his way back to school much more tired than he had felt when he had first left though he refused to reveal his weakness in front of the arrogant pureblood.

"Don't be foolish, Zero. You may be mine but that does not mean I regard you as a lesser being than I."

* * *

Hi everyone I just wanted to thank Yumiii for helping me out makes me a lot more confident putting this on here. Anyways thanks for all the review and i promise to update within the next week or so. I'm leaving for vacation so I won't have a computer till next weekend but I promise I'll get one out. Peace!


	6. Murder on the Radio

Zero stared blankly at him before abruptly turned away and began to walk down the rest of the alley way making his way to the street before he was roughly pulled back into the alley way by an annoyed pureblood. Zero was pushed into a brick wall and hands slammed onto the wall after him, one on either side of his head. Looking up at Kaname, Zero's eyes flashed from cold and unemotional to fearful, when the little voice in the back of his mind asked the question he'd been trying to forget since the incident the day before; if Kaname really wanted to could, could he force him?

"Kiriyuu don't test my patience. You are mine." The pureblood king spoke with a tint of warning in his voice. He stared at the boy who had averted his gaze. He watched the emotions play across his eyes while his face remained expressionless. Kuran had never taken notice before but the hunter's eyes were incredibly expressive. His eyes glimmered with fear, then frustration then a sort of bitter sadness.

"If I'm yours then you," Zero paused looking straight into the others eyes before continuing on, "you are mine"

Zero's words rang in the purebloods ears, he hadn't thought about it that way but he supposed that the hunter's words were correct. If a bond was created then that could only mean both creatures were owned by the other. As much as Kaname enjoyed the idea of owning, possibly, the most powerful hunter that had ever lived, he didn't know if he liked the idea of being owned by the other. Suddenly, Kaname understood why Zero didn't want to be owned.

Zero watched the tension in the pureblood's muscles relax as the words sunk in. Sensing the others distraction, Zero took the opportunity to beeline it out of there. Ducking under the pureblood's arm Zero rushed down the alley way, turning around only when he had reached the threshold. He looked back at the pureblood, who had gathered his senses and was watching him go. Their eyes connected for a moment before Zero scoffed and took off with his head angled slightly down. Kaname blankly watched him go before a smirk that almost resembled a smile reached his features.

A week later

Zero hadn't stopped thinking about the pureblood. Didn't he like Yuuki? Sure they had a bond but that didn't mean they had to become anything or even interact in anyway but sharing blood and what not. Couldn't they just control their want for each other? Zero's amethyst eyes stared blankly ahead of him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, they were supposed to be rivals. He felt a silent growl itch to erupt from his throat, he was frustrated. And why was he thinking so much about the pureblood? The bell gave an irritating ring that was a welcomed distraction for Zero's mind. He stood from his chair making his exit from his last class of the day. His aura was a heavy one but he didn't radiate with rage or anger as he should have more of a deep contemplative aura surrounded him. The kids around Zero stepped out of his way giving him curious glances as they noticed his demeanor wasn't as pissed as it normally was. Zero had an hour or so to kill before going into perfect mode and having to escort the neck bitters to their classes. Zero headed toward the stables where he felt most calm and relaxed.

Setting his navy blue backpack outside the stable Zero grabbed a brush and entered the stable and began to brush the horse. He allowed a sort of therapeutic calm rush over him as he felt Lily relax into the rhythmic brushing. Focusing his entire being on brushing the mare Zero let his mind fall away and desert him. He didn't even sense the Pureblood approach the stable or enter or stare at him intently while he brushed lost in the silence of the moment.

The pureblood found himself appreciating the way Zero could be so content doing something so calming. He himself always enjoyed a calm moment whenever he could get it. Approaching the individual stall that Zero occupied he caught eyes with the mare who was watching him suspiciously. Her body tensed when he got half way there and as he continued to near she snorted at him kicking the ground and alerting Zero to his presence.

Zero swung his head around to come face to face with long brown wavy hair and burgundy eyes. He stared at the pureblood confused as to what he was doing here and annoyed that he couldn't find a moment of peace without the pureblood ruining it. Not that said pureblood knew he was constantly in the hunter's mind. Zero unfroze his body looking away from the pureblood and continued to brush the mare. Kaname who had as well been frozen relaxed his tense body; it didn't seem that Zero was going to push him away quite yet. He approached the stall door cautiously considering the mare hadn't been quite as accepting to his presence as the hunter seemed to be; odd.

"Zero," Kaname spoke attempting to get the hunter's attention.

"Don't call me by my first name Kuran." Said hunter didn't look up or pause his brushing and though the comment would have indicated that he was annoyed his voice didn't quite have an annoyed tone to it.

"Alright, Kiryuu-kun, I had a discussion with Cross-san and he informed me that the hunter council wanted you to be their new president, is this so?" Kaname asked though he already knew the answer to his own question he was more interested in gauging Zero's reaction to the situation.

Zero tensed, pausing in his brushing, before shaking his head slightly. He moved around the horse to the other side before continuing brushing, "Yes."

Ah so Zero wasn't too fond of the idea. "Will you accept the offer?" Kaname questioned after a moment of silent brushing.

"I don't exactly have a choice." Zero's voice now held a tone of annoyance as he thought about his predicament; to be president or not….and die?

"Why not?" Kaname asked curiousness laced his question which made the hunter look up at him for a moment with a questioning look. The mare stomped at the ground again sensing Zero's irritation and fixed the brown haired male with quite the stare.

"Because it's either be the president or die." Zero stated bluntly his hand clenching around the brush. He looked up at the pureblood who had remained silent for the moment, "why are you asking Kuran?" Though the question was not as cold as it could have been there was a guard to it which made Kaname think to speak carefully and cautiously.

"I was wondering, perhaps, if you would oblige, we could further peace between our two groups." Kaname stated innocently as Zero fixed him with a gaze, scrutinizing him.

"I see." Zero looked down and continued the task at hand which was brushing the horse.

A few minutes of silence passed between them as Kaname comfortably leaned against the stall door opposite to the hunter. The silence was not as awkward and uncomfortable as Zero thought it would have been, or rather, how it should have been. The pureblood simply watched the hunter work and the hunter simply ignored him, which happened far too easily for the hunter's comfort.

Giving the mare one last pat he exited the stall and hung the brush back up. Zero heard the soft vibration of feet against the floor as he exited the barn, the pureblood was following him. Zero felt his heart rate begin to race and his guard was back up. He turned around swiftly to fix the pureblood with a glare.

"Is there anything else you wanted Kuran?" this time his voice held true annoyance but no actual anger. Kaname smirked at this.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." Kaname promptly grabbed Zero's thin wrist in his large hand and held it up and to the side while pulling Zero's body closer to his own.

Zero was startled to say the least, placing a shaky hand the purebloods broad shoulders he pushed slightly. His eyes met Kuran's in a confused stare though the pureblood's smirk only widened in response. Kaname leaned his head down toward pierced ears he blew hot air into the hunter's ear. Zero shivered in response his spine straightening in and toes curling in his shoes. Goose bumps laced the perfect's skin causing Kaname to smirk a playful glee in his eyes, "I want you."


	7. Wait for You

Zero stared at him, blank faced and blinked a few times, "You say that a lot," his voice was monotone and though there was still a slight pink dusting his cheeks he managed to look more or less unaffected.

Kaname chuckled under his breath, "I'm hoping that eventually _you_ will understand the truth behind those words." His voice was playful in a way though it also, held seriousness to it. The wind was moist as it flew past the two vampires bring with it full clouds ready to burst. Zero chanced a look at the sky to his left and sure enough angry clouds were closing in on them. The clouds were black fluff looking ready to explode with moisture over the thirsty land. When Zero looked back at Kuran he hadn't moved his eyes from where Zero had left them. His eyes gleamed with a certainty that caused Zero to suppress a flush.

"It's going to rain." Zero spoke tugging lightly at the grip on his arm trying to free it in a discreet manner, hoping the pureblood would just let go.

"Yes it is." Kaname spoke though he had no intentions of letting Zero go or of going anywhere at the specific moment. Kaname had been dealing with an aroused bond for far too long and just the close proximity of Zero was making it better but worse. The bond was satisfied and had ceased its constant pulsing but now that he was close to Zero the hunter, his scent was seeping into his every pore and it was turning his thoughts downside up. Zero had a curious smell to him something like the rain and the earth; grass, flowers, trees, things of that nature.

The breeze had dropped a couple degrees causing Zero to shiver in the pureblood's grip and for goose bumps to crawl up his arm. Kaname wasn't the only one having trouble with the other's scent for Zero was now honing into it as well. He had never thought of it before but, with the constant close proximity it was impossible not to catch the other's scent. Kaname smelled something close to roses with a very soft hint of vanilla and something that could only be described as the pureblood himself. Zero had to admit, the smell was, comforting.

"Why are you doing this Kaname?" Zero spoke breaking the silence around them.

"I want to know." Kaname spoke, looking intensely at Zero as though trying to peer into his mind. His eyes drifted far past Zero and into something Zero couldn't see as he explained, "I can tell what most people are thinking, I can control, and contort their actions and thoughts to exactly what I want, what suits my needs, I can make them to submit to me in every way," Kaname leaned forward placing their foreheads together; never breaking eye contact. "But I can't figure your thoughts out, why you do the things you do, what you're thinking when you look so far away, or why you don't fear me, though you've seen my power. The pureblood's eyes twinkled with mischief, "You, Zero Kiryuu…_intrigue_ me"

Zero blushed at the pureblood. He wanted to continue to ask why even though the pureblood had just told him. He didn't know if he just didn't want to believe that or perhaps he _wanted _to believe and that was why he couldn't. Coming to his conclusion Zero pulled his forehead away and attempted to take a step back and pull out of Kaname's grasp. "That's probably just a side effect of the bond" Zero mumbled in an unsure manner his eyes drifting to his lower left.

Kaname gave Zero a small smile before re-securing his arm around Zero's waist and pulling him closer to his own chest. "That is why I will continue to tell you that 'I want you'. Until you believe it and admit you want me to want you just as much."

Zero's blush reached its peak rising all the way to his ears. "I do not. Stop trying to kid yourself Kuran." The clouds had finally settled over them and the clouds, pregnant with rain, finally burst pouring their life onto the earth below. Zero jumped slightly in shock as the cold rain fell upon him.

"I told you it was going to rain." Zero hissed out, more than a little miffed at getting soaked.

"I didn't deny the truth in your statement Zero."

Zero rolled his eyes at the response if the pureblood didn't deny it than why was he standing here getting soaked? "I'm getting out of this rain. So, let go of my arm already." The reply was more of a grunt than anything but he was granted his requested or rather his demand.

Zero made his way back to the stable Kaname following closely behind. Once safely inside Zero promptly plopped himself on a pile of hay. Thunder cracked over the campus causing the horses to become nervous and stomp furiously at the hay littered ground. The sound of rain on the wood roof of the barn filled the space between the walls around the hunter. He was sure that he could make it to the sun dorms no problem he didn't really mind getting wet in fact he enjoyed walking in the rain but the rain was cold today and he was tired. So, despite the pureblood that was standing in front of him, watching him attentively, Zero closed his eyes and relaxed deeper into the hay. He breathed deeply letting the smells of earth and rain fill his senses.

Kaname began to survey the area before grudgingly realizing that there was no place to sit where hay did not occupy. Kaname sucking up his pureblood up bringing sat in the dirty hay next to the hunter.

Zero perplexed as to why the hay had shifted around him opened his eyes to see Kaname sitting next to him with his back rigidly straight looking fairly uncomfortable.

Zero rolled his eyes, "what the almighty Kaname Kuran never sit in a little hay before?"

Kaname only smiled and slid his gaze over to the hunter. "As a matter of fact Kiryuu- kun, I have not sat in a pile of…hay, before."

Zero snorted at the pureblood before joining him in sitting position. "Well the first rule in hay sitting is you have to slouch and not act so proper." The hunter grunted at the pureblood before lying back in the hay.

Kaname chuckled under his breath before he too leaned back in the hay so that he was lying. The hay crunched under the new weight and it poked Kaname's neck forcing him readjust himself for a more comfortable position. The hay wasn't the most comfortable sitting place to lie, considering it was scratchy and had an…odd scent but the pureblood felt himself more relaxed then he did in his own stuffy room, full of plush comforters and soft down feathered pillows.

"Tell me are you always this proper Kuran or do you have a rebellious side?" Zero asked with a casual curiosity that was more than a little mocking.

"As a matter of fact I do Kiryuu-kun, I used to do mischievous things when I was younger." Kaname responded in a vague sort of way that forced the hunter to open his eyes and fix him with a stare that said what-you're-not-going-to-spill-anything-else?

"Like what?"

"Well for instance I had this one maid who would always scold me for getting my clothes dirty and so one day I decided to, how should I put this, turn the tables on her." Kaname spoke with a gleam in his eyes that held the soft laughter of a child. Zero was deeply enthralled by this new side of Kaname, he had never seen the pureblood so relaxed and casual and normal.

"So, I went to one of the cooks, who I was a favorite of, and I asked for a small pot of spaghetti sauce."

Zero was already snickering at the idea before Kaname had even finished. "You didn't."

Kaname smiled enjoying seeing Zero enjoying his tale. "I did. The maid ended up covered in spaghetti sauce and of course a minute later I walked past the maid and said 'you really should take better care not to get your clothes dirty'."

Zero laughed lightly the idea of Kaname pompously passing the maid fit very well in his mind it was the idea of Kaname laughing afterwards that Zero found funny. "So did the maid find out it was you?" Zero looked over to Kaname who had the slight form of a smile on his face.

"No, she speculated that it was me but could do nothing to prove my involvement," Kaname stated smiling at the hunter.

"You meticulously planned your every move even as a child? How typical Kaname," Zero laughed slightly again.

Kaname starred at Zero a slight amount of shock covering his face before he quickly schooled his features back into place. Zero had called him Kaname and the pureblood didn't have to coax it out of him. Kaname decided his name sounded the best rolling off Zero's tongue and passing his soft pink lips and hanging in the air between himself and the hunter, that was when Kaname's name sounded the best. Kaname hopped he could hear it again very soon and many times after.


	8. Soulmate

Hi there! Anyways i'm sorry this is so late coming out. I was struggling on what to do next it's also not a very long chapter which i again apologize for. Anyways I just wanted to let you know that God really does love yaoi but he also likes to screw with people so sorry no lemon yet. ^_^

Peace

* * *

Zero listened intently to the pitter pattering of the rain on the rooftop, his eye lids growing heavy. He found himself slowly slipping out of the conscious world the rain lulling him.

Kaname stared at the drifting Zero and found that he himself could use a good nap as well and using his telekinetic abilities closed and locked the barn before allowing himself to drift to sleep.

* * *

When Zero finally awoke from his slumber the rain was still pounding away and the sky had gotten darker, thunder clashed angrily in the sky and lightening flashed menacingly. He attempted to rise from the hay but found that he was unable to do so because of an arm that was tightly clasped around his midsection. His arms were tucked securely against his chest and the owner of the arm's chest. Zero felt his heart rate rise at the thought of whose face was attached to this body he was currently curled up against. Summoning his courage Zero looked up. Kaname, the arrogant pureblood, that's whose chest he was currently nuzzling his face into. He couldn't have been more mortified. Panic rose within Zero as he tried to collect his thoughts before he made a drastic choice. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Zero attempted to wiggle himself out of the purebloods grasp. In response to Zero's wiggling the vampire king pulled the hunter closer to his warm body forcing Zero's head back into his chest. Zero tensed immediately turning his head so his ear was pressed to Kaname's chest so he could glance at his face. The pureblood still looked comfortably asleep though. Zero sighed as he attempted to figure out another way of escape when a burning erupted in his throat.

Inhaling sharply Zero brought his hands to his throat and breathed heavily as his hands clawed lightly at his throat. His breathing came out in heavy pants though he was showing no other signs of bloodlust he knew it was not far. He had to get out of there. He pushed slightly against the pureblood hopping that he would release him without awaking.

The constant movement finally roused the sleeping pureblood, who, sleepily blinked before looking down at the creature in his arms. Smiling to himself Kaname looked at the top of a silver head until the harsh pants reached his ears. Pulling the hunter away from his chest slightly he looked at thirsty eyes that were rimmed red though they would not meet his gaze. Frowning he pulled both himself and the hunter into sitting position.

"Zero," he called the hunter softly attempting to get the other to meet his gaze.

Zero barely looked up before looking back down. He was so ashamed, this beast inside him was destroying who he was and Zero was deathly afraid of losing himself, it was all he had left.

"Drink Zero," the pureblood commanded softly.

Refusing to meet the others gaze Zero nodded slightly. He hated himself for this but this was the only way, the only way to retain himself.

Zero startled the pureblood who was still in sitting position. Zero brought one of his hands to rest on the back of the purebloods head, his finger tips just barely grazing the hairline. Zero held onto the pureblood's shoulder with the other hand and brought his mouth down to a main vein. He let his pink appendage slip from his lips to slowly drag up Kaname's neck. A sudden crack of thunder shook the barn making Zero tighten his hold on the purebloods shoulder. The pureblood grasped his waist tightly leaving only one hand to support his body as Zero continued to suck and lick at his neck. Zero panted heavily on the pureblood's neck, hesitatingly slightly before sinking his fangs half way in.

Kaname took a sharp intake of breath as the hunter began to slowly take from his neck and the bond tightened its hold on both of them and suddenly the pureblood knew what the other felt. The desperation to not lose himself, the self hate, the anger, the confusion it was all there in Kaname's mind like a book for him to read. And Kaname read it desperately trying to find a way to help the breaking hunter.

* * *

The air was thick in the barn with the moisture seeping in from the rain outside. Heavy breathing could be heard as it was the only sound in the barn, even the horses had seized there whining. Blood seeped down the side Zero's mouth as he stared down at his lap. His bangs covered his features though the pureblood knew it could only be one of anguish. Kaname sat more upright shifting the hunter who was still in his lap. Kaname brought both hands to hold onto either side of the hunter's lithe waist securing that Zero would stay in his place.

"Zero, look at me." The hunter refused by lowering his head further so his chin almost rested against his chest. Kaname lifted his hand to move Zero's bangs from his face. His hand trailed down silky skin till he grasped Zero's chin and forced him to meet his gaze.

Zero's eyes held a deep sadness to them and though tears were not gathering in his eyes they were falling.

"Zero I know you were taught to hate vampires as beasts but you have to understand not all vampires are that way." Kaname sighed heavily trying to find a way to make Zero understand.

"Humans kill as well, Zero, it is not what we are but our choices that determine if we are a beast or not. We are all capable of being one human or vampire we all have the choice." Kaname spoke in a calm tone though it held a warmth too it that the hunter had never heard before.

"Zero you don't deserve what happened to you but you can still be in control admittedly it is much more difficult now to control but you can."

Zero was shocked to say the least how someone could know exactly what to say and just when he needed to hear it the most was baffling to him. But Zero somehow felt like a weight had been lifted off of him and he smiled slightly at the pureblood.

"Thanks Kaname."


	9. Author Note!

Author Note--

Boo! Ok so if you've read any of my one-shots most of them say (I think) that I hate this story so to remedy this situation I've decided to put this story on hiatus.

Sorry...

not really I'm going to write a different story one that doesn't horribly suck. So, stay tuned!

~Peace~


	10. Breakable

Hi everyone! So I made a new chapter for this story cause I got inspired some how and I was incredibly bored. Anyways if you're still interested in the story do let me know. Otherwise, I'll continue to refrain from updating. Also, I just wanted to thank all of the reviews I've received for this story and if you've read and reviewed on my one-shots thanks for that too. Anyways, without further ado.

Disclamer: I do not own Vampire Knight but the extra characters are mine.

* * *

"High Priestess Ada," Kin bowed low.

"Enough with the formalities. Prepare my car we are going to Cross academy." The woman's voice was strong and determined. Kin nodded and left the small woman to retrieve the car.

The woman, who was more of a girl being only 17, stared out the window of her office to stare at the circle driveway. Her hair was black short and straight. The length just touched her shoulders and she had side bangs. Her skin was a soft porcelain coloring and she had no blemishes except for a single beauty mark underneath her left eye. Her eyes were of a deep violet and shaped liked almonds. Her lips were small but plump and her nose was petit.

A black McLaren F1 rolled up to the front door and Ada took her leave of her office. Taking long strides she opened the front door and grabbed the keys from Kin's outstretched hand.

"Where is Sayo?" She questioned Kin before she entered the car.

"Right here High Priestess. Please excuse my tardiness." she spoke as she left the house and bowed. She had burnt red orange colored hair. It went past her shoulders to about her shoulder blades and curled cutely at the ends. She had onyx colored eyes that contrasted beautifully with her cream colored skin. Her eyes were large and sweet looking. Her lips were thin and adorable. She was around 5'6, two inches taller than the impatient High Priestess.

Ada simply nodded her head and entered the car. Sayo entered the passenger seat and buckled up as Ada sped away.

"Honestly you, of all people, don't have to be so formal." Ada said annoyance lacing her words.

Sayo chuckled at her friends annoyance, "You are the one who wanted someone who could infiltrate your subordinates and tell you what they're speaking of. If I spoke to you with less formalities than the others they would never trust me."

Ada simply scowled and Sayo let another chuckle bubble and slip past her lips.

"Transfer students?" Yagari Toga asked the bubbly headmaster who was surprisingly serious.

"Yes and they're not just any transfer students. It's the High Priestess and her bodyguard, medic, person. Aaaaaaaaaand..." Cross dragged the and out and paused before continuing fearing the promises his friends glare held. "they want to be placed in the Night Class."

"What!" Yagari questioned completely perplexed.

"Yes, well I denied the request. So they insisted that they be allowed to sit in on their classes. High Priestess Ada made it clear she was coming to make a judgement on the school." Cross said with a sigh. Worry flittered across his eye for a moment before he broke out into a smile again.

"High Priestess Ada is only 17 and she has the power to raze my dreams to the ground." Cross chuckled lightly, "Life is a funny thing."

"Hn." Yagari agreed with a smirk. He would have described life more like a scientist putting a rat in a maze with cheese at the end and constantly moving the cheese once the rat gets any where near it but funny was an acceptable depiction.

"When are they arriving?" Cross gave him a nervous chuckle and looked at his watch.

"Uh...now?" and almost as if on cue the door to his office was knocked upon. Yagari scowled at the ridiculous chairman and opened the door.

"High Priestess." He spoke in a respectful tone bowing. Cross did the same and stood up from his desk and bowed.

"First things first, the old High Priestess might have had a stick up her ass but I don't so no bowing and don't call me High Priestess, especially you Yagari-sensei." She spoke with authority and a slight scowl adorned her face.

"Heh, what ever you say stupid girl." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. Still as infuriating as ever.

"ADA! You've gotten so much bigger and you look so mature." Cross gushed at her, "Oh how quickly they grow up!" He sobbed out the last statement and proceed to cling onto her like a leech.

"Cross-san, please let go of me you're wrinkling my shirt." She spoke with a sigh of exasperation. "Do you have our uniforms? I want to start right away." She spoke as though she were in a rush. It was around lunch time and she wanted to attend afternoon classes.

"Yes, yes. Your room is all set up. Of corse you and Soya will be roommates." He spoke before handing them both their uniforms and a class schedule. "You two are in all the same classes and your first class begins in twenty minutes. Did you already have lunch?" Ada examined the uniform noting how short the skirt was. She sighed. This was going to be an interesting experience.

"Zero should be here any moment to show you to your dorm and then he will escort you to your class." Cross spoke as footsteps were heard coming down the hallway.

Ada nodded and opened the doors of the office before Zero could even reach them. She walked out into the hallway and her eyes latched onto Zero's form. He stared back at her before smirking and bowing, "High Priestess." He spoke with mock politeness.

She huffed at him, "Baka."(1)

"It's good to see you Ada." Zero spoke in brighter tone then normal.

"Same to you Zero. And don't ever call me High Priestess again. It's annoying." She smiled at him and he nodded.

Zero let his eyes dance over her figure before commenting, "I see you haven't grown at all."

Her face turned sour, "Hn, and I see your intellect hasn't changed since you were 12." It was his turn to scowl and he grunted in annoyance at her. "Come on Chibi Tori(2)." As he began to walk away.

Soya who had said nothing up to that point snickered at the nickname. "Don't call me that Baka Oni(3)!" Ada yelled at him chasing after him.

"This skirt is too short." Ada spoke in an annoyed voice. The school day was over and it went surprisingly well. No incidents occurred other than a quickly growing group of boys following Ada around.

"And why do those boys keep following us around?" Ada questioned Zero. Soya and Yuuki had hit it off quite well both being bubbly and slightly ditzy. They had gone to get some ice cream from the school store before Zero and Yuuki had to go to class change over. Zero and Ada on the other hand had gone off to look around the school grounds.

"Baka Chibi Tori" he spoke shaking his head.

"Who are you calling a Baka, Baka?" She growled angrily at him.

"You dumb ass. Of course they're following you around. Your features are dark, mysterious in a way. You have an innocent personality but your full of fire. And to top it all off you're aloof, new and don't have a crush on any of the Night Class boys." Zero spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Che, so what now I have fanboys?" Ada asked.

"ADA! WE LOVE YOU!"

Ada smacked her forehead, "why did I even ask? Zero, let's ditch these guys I have to speak to you about a few...personal things." Zero looked at her questioningly before nodding.

"Let's go to my room I have a single." With that they both took off running in opposite directions. The fanboys stood looking perplexed for a moment before they took off with a yell after Ada.

Ada dashed through the garden hopped over a stone wall. Then she ran through the gates, into the boys dorm and up the stairs. She was about to run past Zero's door when someone grab the back of her uniform jacket and dragged her in. Zero and Ada both breathed heavily. They pressed their ears to the door and waited until they heard the fanboys run past before collapsing on the floor.

"Why are you out of breath?" Ada asked.

"I had to get here before you to make sure the door was open which required me to scale a medium sized wall and sprint half way across campus." He spoke through pants as she nodded. When they both had caught their breath they stood up.

Zero went and took a seat at his desk and Ada made herself comfortable by collapsing on Zero's bed.

The room was silent for a few moments before Ada spoke, "Zero, why don't you want to be president?"

Zero was silent. The question loomed ominously over him as he counted the reasons why.

He sighed before staring at the wall in front of him, "Well for one the association has been trying to kill these past couple of months." Zero paused. He thought about the responsibility being the president would have. He thought about how most of the people in the association hated him because he should have been killed and he thought about what would happen if anyone found out about his blood bond with Kuran.

Kuran. He hadn't seen him in a few days. Since the storm he had been avoiding the pureblood. Every time the older boy would look at him he could feel his body reacting and he wasn't sure if he could keep up his cold demeanor towards the other. There was an annoying pulse behind his eyes. A headache was brewing. His emotions were in jumbled mess and he found he couldn't grasp that hate he had once so venomously spit at Kuran anymore. In fact, he couldn't find it in himself to hate any of the vampires anymore, not even Aido, though he was an annoying prick.

"Zero," Ada spoke in a serious tone, successfully breaking Zero out of his troubling thoughts. "I know that's not the only reason why else, tell me."

"Ada, everyone at the association hates me. I'm a vampire. And most of the vampires hate me. There is just no way that I would be able to bring peace and cohesive living between the vampires and the humans." He spoke in a tired tone.

Ada hummed processing the information, "well think about it a little more. You'd be surprised at the amount of allies you have in the association." She sat up on the bed.

"Well it looks like its time for you to go be a good perfect and escort the vampires to their classes." She jumped off the bed and went out into the hallway.

"Well are you coming? It is your job." Zero rolled his eyes. "Baka Chibi Tori." He mumbled under his breath but followed after her none the less.

* * *

Well that's it.

(1) Baka: Idiot

(2) Chibi Tori: Little Bird

(3) Baka Oni: Stupid Boy

Also if you don't know what kind of car a McLaren F1 is you should go look it up its a sweet car and in the top five fastest cars in the world. Such a fan ^_^. Thanks for reading!

Review?


End file.
